


Is Consort the Correct Term?

by Everyday_Im_Preaching



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, M/M, Marking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 13:03:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14112918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyday_Im_Preaching/pseuds/Everyday_Im_Preaching
Summary: M'Baku's decided that if T'Challa won't fuck Everett, he will.





	Is Consort the Correct Term?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bulecelup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulecelup/gifts).



> I can't think of any more tags--if you spot any that I need, feel free to tell me.  
> But hi! Welcome to the ship that I am now obsessed with.
> 
> If you enjoy, and I really hope you do, please leave a comment below! **It assures that there will be future fics for this pairing in the future, and just kind of motivates me in general to write ouo**
> 
> This is a gift for the wonderful bulcelup! Once they introduced me to the idea of M'Baku/Everett, I took it and ran.

 

Everett wasn’t sure what he’d done wrong; one moment he’d been speaking with M’Baku, and the next, the Jabari leader had him cornered against a nearby wall that dipped just enough into the shadows that they couldn’t be seen. Thick arms were braced on either side of his head, thwarting any plans of escape he might’ve devised.

“Are you T’Challa’s consort?” 

The demand had Everett reeling; he’d have tried to laugh it off if not for the serious tone that had infected every inch of M’Baku’s voice. It left him frozen in shock, back pressed tight enough to the wall that he could feel the decorative carvings that stretched across it. 

“Excuse me?” Everett’s brow furrowed at the absurdity of what M’Baku was suggesting. “Did you just… what are you implying?” 

M’Baku snorted, unimpressed at Everett’s questioning. He jockeyed for space with Everett, eyes flicking over the man in front of him with a certainty that Everett didn’t trust. Their chests were mere inches apart when M’Baku finally spoke again. “Let me put this a way you might understand a bit better.” His voice was low and very nearly a purr as it left his chest. “Have you fucked T’Challa? He has the cutest pet names for you.”

Everett’s cheeks darkened, ears following suit. “I don’t see how it’s any of your business,” he muttered, crossing his arms over his chest in the little space that M’Baku had left him. M’Baku simply waited, fingers curling against the wood beside Everett’s head. “I’m not answering.”

“Ah,” M’Baku muttered, eyes narrowing. “I ask, because if he has not moved to take you...” His chest was pressing against Everett’s arms now, the heat of it an inferno. “Then I intend too.”

If Everett had thought he was embarrassed before, it was nothing compared to now—his entire face burned almost painfully, and he attempted to duck under M’Baku’s arm, damn the risk. Strong arms caught him within seconds of his poorly executed escape, drawing him tight to M’Baku’s chest.

“Easy now,  _ kitten, _ ” M’Baku teased, breath puffing across Everett’s ear. T’Challa’s nickname for Everett took on a whole new meaning, when said by M’Baku—and the way he  _ said  _ it. It caused an involuntary twist in Everett’s stomach that he tried to wish away. “Don’t worry—I have no intention of taking what’s not mine.”

M’Baku’s grip loosened, slowly releasing Everett when he’d calmed down. Everett stumbled forward, bracing his hands on his knees and reminding himself to  _ breathe.  _ “Better?” M’Baku asked; Everett turned his head to look at the Jabari, just in time to watch him cross his arms.

Everett raised a hand, eyes closing of his own accord. “I have  _ so  _ many questions,” he began, slowly going to straighten himself. M’Baku raised an eyebrow, then spread his hands in an invitation to ask them. “Are you propositioning me?”

“More or less,” M’Baku affirmed, hooking a thumb into the belt of his war skirt, lips twisting into a thoughtful frown. “But not really.”

The distance between them closed, startling Everett into taking a step back.

“Then what are you  _ really  _ doing?” Everett asked, sizing M’Baku up; without realising it, he found himself considering the offer.

“I want you as my consort,” M’Baku replied matter-of-factly. “I want you to be under me, to fuck whenever I wish—” He cocked his head to the side, flicking his eyes once more over Everett’s form. “—I want you to stay here. For my convenience.”

Everett jerked further away from M’Baku. “Consort? You don’t even know me.”

The resounding laughter that left M’Baku echoed off the walls, bouncing off wood and stone before reaching Everett’s still burning ears.

“I know you well enough,” M’Baku told him, lips twisting into a warm, cajoling smile. “And you are comfortable in my presence, otherwise you wouldn’t have asked for the extensions in regard to your visit.”

Everett opened his mouth to deny the request, and then slowly lowered his eyes to stare at the floor. “How, uh. How did you know that?”

“T’Challa might be king of Wakanda, but no outsider stays within the walls of my palace without my approval.” The words rumbled from somewhere deep in M’Baku’s chest, obviously amused. Everett squeezed his eyes shut at the realization.  _ Of course he knew. _

“Why were you curious as to whether or not I was having sex with T’Challa?” Everett asked, trying to think of what being a consort to M’Baku would mean. “And what do you mean consort?”

M’Baku was close again,  _ too close.  _ Everett didn’t flinch away as thick fingers dusted his jaw, urging him to look up. He refused and received a laugh for his stubbornness.

“Consort—typically it is used for princes and kings,” M’Baku began, tapping once again at Everett’s jaw. This time he looked up, watching the wicked smile that unfurled across M’Baku’s face, canines glinting in the low light. 

Everett interrupted him without as much of a thought. “I know that,” he muttered, ever-conscious of the distance between M’Baku’s face and his own, and how quickly it was shortening. “Is the premise the same?”

“Yes,” M’Baku replied, dipping his head down to kiss at the corner of Everett’s mouth; Everett went to turn his head away, but failed as fingers tightened around his jaw. He leaned his mouth close to Everett’s ear. “I enjoy your company. And I find you highly fuckable.”

The shudder that went through Everett went straight to his cock, stirring a heat in his stomach that had his knees shaking. “Me?” he asked, managing not to squeak.

“Yes, you,” M’Baku replied, this time kissing Everett on the mouth and making his knees weaker still. “I do not like T’Challa, but there is nothing honourable about stealing one’s lover.”

“Good thing we aren’t then,” Everett found himself saying, unable to hold the words back. “Lovers, I mean.”

If there was ever a piece of straw intended to break the camel’s back (and in this case, M’Baku’s patience), that admittance was it. His mouth was covering Everett’s within seconds, eagerly consuming the small noises of shock that snuck their way free from Everett’s lips.

“Wait.”

M’Baku snorted and huffed, shoving Everett up against the nearest wall. “For what?” he asked, running his hands loosely over the front of Everett’s shirt. “I want you, and I want you now.”

Everett grabbed at M’Baku’s wrists, surprised at the ease he had in pushing them away. “Not against a wall,” he demurred, even as M’Baku flexed and curled his fingers. “And not in the hallway.” 

“Very well,” M’Baku agreed. His voice was a tad dry, if amused. Everett let out a squeak as his grip was broken, and then a  _ yelp  _ as fingers dug into the soft flesh of his thigh and lifted him high in M’Baku’s arms. Everett scrambled to get his arms around M’Baku’s neck, barely doing so before the younger man was kissing him. His mouth was hot, wet, and demanding, tongue thrusting forward and past loosely parted lips.

The walk to his bedroom was slow— _ calculated.  _ Everett pressed his face into the side of M’Baku’s neck as they passed the other inhabitants of the castle; a thumb pressed soothing circles into the skin of his thigh, calming their nervous shaking.

“That was uncalled for,” Everett told M’Baku as he was laid down in the centre of M’Baku’s bed. M’Baku didn’t seem to hear, unbuttoning and jerking off Everett’s slacks. “Everyone is going to know—”

“—They’re going to know anyway,” M’Baku countered, cutting Everett off. “I’m not concerned.”

“Well, that makes one of us,” Everett grumbled, breath hitching when fingers ghosted over the waistband of his boxers. M’Baku’s eyes lit up at the noise. He shimmied down so that his mouth was level with Everett’s crotch, and then nuzzled forward—Everett gasped, digging his heels into the bed so he didn’t smack his hips against M’Baku’s forehead.

“M’Baku,” Everett whispered, all fight draining from him as lips kissed at his half-hard cock from the outside of his boxers. M’Baku tilted his face up, only slightly—the heat there was undeniable and hungry, punctuated by a thick tongue licking at him through his underwear.

Everett’s thighs were dragged up and over M’Baku’s shoulders, hooked over them and strewn obscenely wide. M’Baku lowered his head fully between Everett’s thighs, beginning to kiss and lick in earnest at his cock in a successful attempt to bring him to full hardness. Everett whimpered and squirmed, breath leaving him in short pants.

“You make the most wonderful sounds,” M’Baku murmured. His words were so quiet that Everett nearly missed them. Looking between his thighs, he watched M’Baku press a kiss to his bare thigh. M’Baku rose an eyebrow in challenge, but Everett drew his bottom lip into his mouth instead, biting down on it just hard enough for it to be painful.

“And you don’t seem to be making any,” Everett proffered. M’Baku rolled his eyes, letting Everett’s legs fall from his shoulders; he carefully pulled Everett’s boxers from him, throwing the thoroughly wetted cloth over the side of the bed. Everett shuddered as cold air washed over his damp and leaking erection.

Everett’s shirt went next, buttons undone with both care and speed, tie tugged free from his neck. They met the same fate as his slacks and underwear, tossed off the bed and onto the now messy floor. Now fully naked, Everett had the strangest desire to cover himself—but then was denied the chance as M’Baku surged up between his thighs, grinding his hips against Everett’s and letting out a low growl.

“Just as I thought,” M’Baku huffed, kissing at Everett’s mouth. His hands were greedily groping every inch of Everett’s bare skin, finally landing on his flat breasts and pinching at pebbled nipples. “Your body is…” He smoothed his hands over Everett’s breasts, letting his lips travel down the side of his neck.

“Old?” Everett asked in a breathless huff.

M’Baku mouthed at the skin under his lips, and then bit down, getting Everett to whine. “Perfect.” He laved his tongue over the hurt he’d caused, attempting to soothe it. Everett continued to whine further at the word, turning his head to the side to give M’Baku more room to work with.

“That’s awfully nice of you to say,” Everett said, blearily looking at the thick, colourful rugs hanging from the wall opposite him. M’Baku grunted but said little else as he worked hickies into Everett’s neck, biting and suckling at the skin until it turned a mottled and bruised purple.

Thick fingers slid down Everett’s body, ghosting down his heaving chest and splaying across his twitching stomach before grabbing his cock. Everett’s body jumped like he’d been electrified, an ecstatic groan left his lips, hips rolling up in a bid to get M’Baku to move his hand. M’Baku easily complied, pumping Everett’s cock with a quick, easy pace that pulled a slew of lewd noises from Everett’s mouth.

“Louder,” M’Baku growled out, hungrily kissing Everett. “I can’t wait to make you scream on my cock.” He pressed his thumb against the head of Everett’s cock, drawing it across the thin slit there and pulling a keen from the man beneath him. “Fuck, I need to grab...” His voice trailed off into an intelligible rumble, and Everett found himself unwillingly doubled over for a brief moment as M’Baku grabbed at the side table one-handedly. Realising he couldn’t quite accomplish what he wanted without both, he released Everett’s cock. A drawer nearly came free as M’Baku yanked at it. Once open, M’Baku grabbed both a bottle of unopened lube and not one condom but  _ two,  _ tossing them on the bed beside Everett’s head.

“I have to appreciate the preparedness,” Everett stated, breath only mildly hitching as the idea of M’Baku fucking him finally set in. He wiggled his hips, trying to remind himself to breathe. He hadn’t had sex in so long—and M’Baku had to be  _ huge.  _ “M’Baku, I…” He let out a sigh, bringing his hand up to pinch at the bridge of his nose.

M’Baku was quiet for a moment, laying a hand on Everett’s thigh, again rubbing that soothing, warm circle into his skin. “Would you like to stop?”

“What? No,” Everett told him, pulling his hand away from his face to look up at M’Baku. The concern he saw there had him sagging against the bed. It was  _ cute.  _ He never thought M’Baku could be cute. “I… it’s been awhile. That’s all. I, uh. So, if you could… be…” He ducked his head down, unsure of how to ask.

“Don’t worry,” M’Baku responded, reaching over to grab the lube, uncapping it with a sharp snap. “I will take very good care of you.” He squeezed out a healthy amount of lube onto his fingers, before tossing it on the bed beside them; Everett released a breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding as M’Baku warmed the lube in his fingers, returning his free hand to Everett’s messy cock and giving it an experimental jerk.

Everett tried his best not to tense when a thick finger pressed against his entrance, smearing lube there before trying to inch inside. He let his legs go lax and a moan escape him; not because of the slow burn or stretch, but M’Baku returning to jacking him off. It was just enough to distract him, coupled with the insistent thrusting of M’Baku’s tongue into his mouth. He whined as the finger inside him began to wiggle and twist, loosening him with short thrusts and careful curls.

“You’ve done this once or twice,” Everett teased. M’Baku let out an affirmative rumble, kissing at Everett’s hickey-ridden neck, pleased with himself.

“Once or twice,” he confirmed playfully, pressing a second finger forward. “I make my sexual preference no secret.”

Everett grunted as the second finger breached him, once again drawing his bottom lip into his mouth. M’Baku drew himself up to kiss at Everett, trying to loosen the pin on his bottom lip to take it for himself. Everett let out a chuckle as he allowed the younger man to do so. His toes curled in time with M’Baku’s fingers as they dragged across his prostate.

“ _ Fuck, _ ” Everett breathed.

“Everett,” M’Baku gasped, faux-scandalised. “Language.”

Everett brought his arms up and around M’Baku’s neck, kissing him instead of responding. His next moan vibrated against M’Baku’s lips, trying to decide whether he wanted to encourage the fingers that were now insistently pressing against his prostate with every thrust inside, or the hand that was now  _ slowly  _ fisting his cock.

“You’re so warm,” Everett suddenly noticed, speaking his thoughts aloud. “Compared to me your body is so  _ warm. _ ” He pressed his forehead against M’Baku’s shoulder, body jerking and heat coiling low in his stomach.

“Or maybe you’re just cold, hm? I doubt you’re built for this weather,” M’Baku responded calmly; it was a topic that many of their conversations had been centred around, during his stay. The  _ weather.  _ He couldn’t very well leave if there was a blizzard raging outside. And the cold was bad for his bones, he’d wait until it warmed up—all of his shitty excuses. Reasons to stay.

It was almost comforting knowing that M’Baku saw right through them.

“You should get undressed,” Everett muttered next, heels dragging against the duvet as a third finger bullied its way into him. “Fuck, three?” he hissed.

“Over-preparation is better than leaving you in pain,” M’Baku reasoned, spreading his fingers wide before drawing them back together. “Besides...” He crooked his fingers up, pressing them hard against Everett’s prostate—he didn’t move them this time, the hand around Everett’s cock speeding up.

Everett dug his hands into the leather of M’Baku’s shirt, whimpering and whining and trying to hold himself back. The fingers on his prostate began to roll and alternate pressure, getting his legs to shake and head to fall back. The tension in his body was pulled taut, ready to snap.

“I want to fuck you until dawn,” M’Baku suddenly announced, and Everett was lost. The words were like a match being held to an extremely short fuse, burning up every bit of lust that had built up inside him. M’Baku kissed him as a silent wail left him, stroking him through the aftershocks of his orgasm until it was too much to take and Everett demanded he stop. The fingers previously in him pulled free, getting Everett to shudder.

“You’re going to need more condoms,” Everett wheezed out, shoulders shaking. M’Baku snorted, kissing down Everett’s neck, trying to calm his shaking limbs. “There’s a whole lot of night left.”

M’Baku cast a glance over at the nearby drawer. “I think I have plenty.”

Only when Everett’s body had calmed, did M’Baku sit back. He drew his messy hand down Everett’s stomach, cleaning it best he could before removing his war skirt and top, letting them join the clothes already on the floor. Everett tilted his head up partially to see M’Baku’s cock—and then flopped down against the pillow with a muffled groan.

“Does that mean you like what you see?” M’Baku questioned, easily manoeuvring Everett’s legs so they dangled over his shoulders, forcing the older man to fold in on himself.

“Yes,” Everett answered without an ounce of shame. M’Baku, as expected, was equal parts thick and long. Everett briefly wondered if it was possible to be ripped in half—and then nudged the thought away before it could cause any unneeded anxiety.

M’Baku went to grab the lube from the bed, making a slightly disgusted noise as he picked it up. Everett turned his head to see that the lube, having not been closed, had dripped and stained the blankets beneath it.

“That’s what you get for not closing it,” Everett teased, locking his elbows around M’Baku’s neck. M’Baku snorted and squeezed yet more lube onto his fingers, transferring it to his cock with quick, all-consuming strokes. “You’re lucky you didn’t face it the other way, or we’d be laying in it.”

“You’re awfully mouthy, in bed,” M’Baku observed, kissing at Everett’s mouth once again, lazily pushing his tongue into his mouth between words. The head of his cock nudged Everett’s entrance.

Everett easily returned the kisses, cradling the back of M’Baku’s skull and running his fingers over the closely shaven hair there, revelling in the feel of it beneath his fingers. He inhaled sharply when M’Baku pressed forward; M’Baku nuzzled at Everett’s face in comfort, though he continued to sink forward, slow and steady, allowing Everett’s body to adjust.

“Can people normally walk after you fuck them, or…” Everett asked, curling forward and pressing his forehead once again to M’Baku’s shoulder.

“Typically, I keep them in bed long enough that it doesn’t matter,” he replied, gripping at Everett’s thigh hard enough to leave a bruise. “I’m going to fuck you until you don’t want any other cock in you, you know. You won’t think about any man before me, won’t be able to take any man after me.”

Everett shifted his hand to the back of M’Baku’s neck, eyes narrowing.

“Prove it.”

 

_ I shouldn’t have challenged him,  _ Everett thought the next morning. M’Baku had woken him with a warm mouth and insistent hands, and was now loosely gripping Everett’s hips, thrusting lazily into him and drawing sweet, complacent whines for his gentle pace. M’Baku was gobbling them up like candy, letting his lips whisper across Everett’s with soft words of praise—words he didn’t think M’Baku  _ knew. _

“Have I convinced you?” M’Baku teased, his belly messy with a mixture of cum and sweat. Not a single second of sex with M’Baku had been regrettable, and unexpectedly, it hadn’t been the least bit rough. The Jabari leader had been slow and gentle, carefully watching Everett for any signs of discomfort.

“Convinced me of what?” Everett asked—he was sticky, sweaty, and altogether highly in need of a shower—but it didn’t look like M’Baku was ready to leave the bed just yet.

M’Baku let out an unimpressed huff, leaning over Everett and kissing him. “Of my superiority. Tell me honestly—do you really think you’ll find better than me?”

“You’re pretty cocky,” Everett responded, smile stretching across his lips. “But you’re pretty damn good.” He lifted his tired arms, pressing a hand to the side of M’Baku’s face and using the other to grip his shoulder. “Consider your proposition accepted. I’ll stay. Be your consort. For now.” Everett pursed his lips. “That sounds weird.”

“I beg to differ,” M’Baku disagreed, shifting one of Everett’s legs so he could have better access to his well-stretched entrance. His hips thrust forward just hard enough to draw a gasp from Everett and smack the headboard against the wall. “I find it perfect.”

It was only a minute or so later, when a loud banging came from the door. A wicked smile crossed M’Baku’s face, whilst horror dawned on Everett’s.

“Who… who’s that. M’Baku, who’s in the room next to us?”

“T’Challa,” he replied, not bothering to sound innocent. “Do you think he heard us last night?” He nosed at Everett’s neck, before kissing at it. “He came in late last night, or so I heard.”

Everett flopped back against the pillows, pressing his hands to his face, nearly smacking M’Baku in the process. M’Baku kissed at his hands, trying to part them with his nose.

“He won’t be offended. He can’t have lost too much sleep,” M’Baku tried to reason, words broken up with shameless laughter. He pulled free from Everett, dick still wet and hard, curving up against his stomach. “I’ll go tell him he can change rooms this evening.”

“Not without pants on,” Everett called out to M’Baku, not sure he could his legs long enough to chase after him, watching as he went to the door but didn’t open it.

There was another loud knock, followed by a voice. “M’Baku.”  _ Nakia.  _ “Let your poor bedmate  _ rest.  _ Don’t you have better things to do than keep us up all night?”

“Not really,” M’Baku replied through the door, leaning against the wall. “Do you actually have something to discuss with me, or are you just here to harass me?”

“Harass? You’re the one harassing—” There was a thud on the door. “—Disgusting. It doesn’t matter. Go on then, finish. See if I care.”

M’Baku stifled a laugh. “Your opinion means very little when it comes to the matter of my bedroom, Nakia. Go back to your pet. I’ve other business to attend too.”

When M’Baku got back to the bed, Everett had rolled onto his stomach, hugging at a pillow. M’Baku rubbed at his lower back, and then moved his hands lower to spread Everett’s ass cheeks apart. He pressed his thumb against Everett’s entrance, sighing happily when it popped in with ease. Everett waited as the digit rotated inside him and then slipped free.

“You ready to attend to that business? Or is it time for a shower? And maybe a sheet change,” Everett muttered, wishing he had the energy to sound remotely sexy. M’Baku hummed happily in response, easily slipping back into Everett and getting him to moan softly.

“Very ready. And then we will see what we can do about a shower, and breakfast. The servants will get the sheets.” He rubbed his hand along Everett’s side. “Then we can face the day. I can’t wait to see T’Challa’s face when he realises you are my bed partner.”

Everett let out a disgusted sigh that quickly turned into a moan when M’Baku bit at his shoulder, digging his teeth in.

“You are  _ horrible _ . You didn't even tell her they could change rooms," Everett whined, turning his neck up further and wincing when teeth nipped at a hickey.

"I said I would tell T'Challa, not Nakia," M'Baku reasoned, kissing at Everett's neck and laving his tongue over the hurt he'd caused. "There will be plenty of time later." He let out a low hum, running his hands down Everett's sides. "For now, I would rather focus on you."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, looks like you made it down here in one piece! Nice to see you :D
> 
> Song for this fic:  
> Blood In The Cut by K. Flay  
> Conmigo (Rest of Your LIfe) by Sofia Reyes
> 
> Now beta'd! Kudos to them for being ever so lovely!
> 
> Want to stay updated? Want to chat or shoot me a prompt? Have an idea that you'd like me to consider for this pairing? Feel free to click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) to do all these things and more!


End file.
